


Hydrotherapy

by DRAMAtical_Panda



Category: DRAMAtical Murder (Visual Novel), DRAMAtical Murder - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Sex, Cock Piercing, Cute, DRAMAtical Murder re:connect, Established Relationship, Flexibility, Flexibility kink, Fluff, Hide and Seek, Hot Tub, Hot Tub Sex, Kinda AU idk, Kink, M/M, Masturbation, Noiz classes it up a bit, Outdoor Sex, Plot, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Self-Denial, Smut, Tongue Piercings, Water Sex, alternative universe, idk - Freeform, piercing kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-20
Updated: 2016-01-20
Packaged: 2018-05-15 04:35:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5771569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DRAMAtical_Panda/pseuds/DRAMAtical_Panda
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Noiz comes home and is worried that Aoba is nowhere to be found....<br/>Until he hears something in an unlikely place..</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hydrotherapy

**Author's Note:**

> *Cleans up blood gushing from my nose* 
> 
> I present to you, the best ship ever (I say that a lot...) 
> 
> NOIAO!!!!!
> 
> *yes out "Fuck yeah" all the way out of the room, then falls down stairs*

Aoba leaned back and rested his head against the edge of the hot tub. The jets working tiny bubbles into his skin, easing his tense body.

It was a beautiful night. A bright, crescent moon hung high, lighting up the navy sky, clouds cloaked over them, hiding the stars, and making the horizon near the skyscrapers a odd orange hue.

Aoba closed his eyes and thought about Noiz. He has done so much for him. This high-end penthouse was too much for his simple life. The balcony had a fucking hot tub for heavens sake!!

....But he wouldn't have life any other way. Noiz had him. He had Noiz. Life was good.

Aoba heard the door open, and the familiar sound of the coat closet opening. The thud of footsteps got further away, as Noiz searched for Aoba.

Heh. Come and get me. Aoba thought, chuckling to himself. He never really used the hot tub, and when he did, it was always with Noiz. So he was almost certain he wouldn't look on the balcony.

"Aoba?" Noiz called out, his tone had a little concern.

Lets play a game. Aoba thought, wiggling out of his swim trunks, and tossing them aside.

Suddenly, he gasped at the unexpected feeling of the jets propelling water at his lower regions The man's breath hitched, as his body reacted properly. His dick getting harder and harder by the second.

Noiz. Noiz. Noiz. His mind wandered exclusively to his companion, and about how his hands felt when touching him, his muscular body that never failed to bring him pleasure. He craved his warmth.

And that was just his body. There was the sounds he made, the way he said his name, how he knew exactly how to use his eyes and his lips to send Aoba into a frenzy of emotions. The list goes on forever.

Aoba's hand krept to his swelling cock, and began pumping it at a steady pace.

Noiz. Noiz. He wanted to scream out his name.

I could just give up this game, and go to him and give him the usual welcome home hug and kiss...literally ask for sex, the rather than sitting here torturing myself.

No. He can fucking find me.

"Aoba!!?" Noiz yelled out, panicked. Racing through their home, opening cabinets, closets, and double checking-even triple checking every room.

Aoba's heart stopped.

Shit. Im worrying him.

His hand moved faster.

"Nghhhh ....ah...Noi--" Aoba's face reddened as he shamelessly moaned. His voice mixed with the honking of the traffic below, so only those nearby could hear it, but it still felt embarrassing. He was moaning like a porn star.

"Haaah... Noi---ah!"

He saw Noiz's shadow through the window stop abruptly.

"Fuu.....Noiz...ah..."

Noiz visibly let out a shaky sigh of relief. Aoba watched as Noiz stripped from his clothes, and pulled a towel from the closet drawer. Wrapping it around his waist, the blonde headed for the balcony.

Aoba thrusted his hips forward, his lovers name rolling off his lips with natural ease.

Noiz slid the door open, and was greeted by his lovely uke, writhing in a hot tub, tossing himself off to his name.

It was enough to cause him to cream his pants right there, the bulge growing against the fluffy white towel.

"Well, well. What's this?" He smirked, approaching Aoba from behind, massaging this shoulders. "You started without me?"

Aoba's face heated up even more, as his eyes met Noiz's.

Enraptured by his look of desperation, Noiz stood up and let the towel drop to his ankles. Aoba's eyes widened at the mere size of Noiz, as he always did.

"Like what you see?" Noiz bit his lip, getting into the hot tub with Aoba.

"Shaadup--ah--brat!"

Noiz started to grope him immediately. His hands roaming the hot, slick body. He pulled Aoba's hand from his member, and smiled.

"Your fucking adorable." Noiz purred as his fingers held a tight grip on the throbbing cock. He started to move his hand up and down, with enough force to shake Aoba's entire body. Water splashed up and broke the bubbling surface.

"Nghh...AH!! Noizzzz!!" Aoba groaned, throwing his head back.

Noiz's body went rigid at the sound of Aoba. pulled his hand away, causing Aoba to think something was wrong. 

"Noiz?"

Noiz was quick to wrap is arms around Aoba's body, lifting him up slightly, straddling him. Settled in between Aoba's thighs, he lifted one of Aoba's legs out of the water and ducked his head under it, making it so it was resting on his shoulder.

"Welcome h-home" Aoba spoke, just to mask over the pants and grunts that filled the silence between them.

Noiz smiled, and leaned in to capture Aoba's lips with his own into a passionate kiss. Running his hands along the perfectly sculpted leg on his shoulder, the kiss became more heated.

"I love you, Aoba." Noiz whispered into the kiss, massaging his foot and ankle.

"I love you t---" Aoba started to reply, but his breath was taken away when Noiz suddenly entered him with a single, but powerful thrust.

"AH! Noiiz---!" He arched his back, as Noiz started to penetrate him, keeping his pace steady and firm. The blonde brought his face to the wet leg on his shoulder, and left small kisses on it.

With Aoba being a moaning mess, Noiz casted a sideway glance at him, and they both locked eye contact.

Aoba blushed and turned away, resulting in a particularly painful thrust from Noiz, his entire length pushing deep inside his unprepared ass. His eyes rolled backwards, as he felt the piercings rubbing against his insides.

"Look at me." Noiz panted, his lips and cheek pressed against Aoba's leg.

"B-But its embarassing--" Aoba was cut off when he felt teeth sinking into his flesh. A cry of pain mixed with sweet moans as Noiz bit him.

"Oww! -ah - why--"

"I want to see your eyes." Noiz hummed into his skin, licking the teeth marks. His eyes trained on Aoba. His hips began to move faster , as Noiz leaned forward, taking Aoba's leg with him. The bluenette's knee was hovering near his face, as his flexible body shuddered at the mere kinkiness of the position.

"Fwahhh--ngh...!!" Aoba nearly screamed when Noiz hit the bullseye, pounding into his sweet spot relentlessly.

"Aoba...Aoba..." Noiz bit back small mewls of his own, biting his lip to keep quiet.

Aoba's eyebrows knitted, and he decided to clench himself around Noiz's member. Noiz seethed as he felt an oddly painful sensation.

He couldn't move.

"Aoba-"

"Don't hold back your voice. I-I want to hear it." Aoba blushed madly, albeit feeling somewhat cocky for giving Noiz the taste if his own medicine.

Noiz growled, and drilled into the bluenette. Wonton cries escaped past Aoba's lips, the lewd noises their bodies made and the odd sensation of water sloshing in and out of Aoba.

The jets, the water, the Noiz...

...was getting to be too much.

"No----iz.....I-I'm c-"

"Aoba. Aoba." Short breaths from Noiz made Aoba's head spin. He'd bet his whole soul that this was the sexiest thing ever. He could tell Noiz was on the verge of release as well.

Without hesitation, Aoba reached out and gripping the German's arms, feeling the muscular biceps that held him close. He dug his nails into his skin, for he moved on from his fear of causing Noiz any pain during sex.

Nng--ah--Aoba. Aoba!" Noiz's face was erotic as he reached the peak of his climax; Hair disheveled, his lips partly open, licking his dry lips from breathing out his mouth. His vibrant green eyes were half lidded, and were clouded over, staring directly into Aoba's golden ones.

He wrapped his hand around Aoba's cock and gave it a few rough pumps, and with a drawn out cry, Aoba's seed was released, mixing with the water in the hot tub.

Noiz whimpered, as pleasure took over his body. Right as Aoba came, Noiz was soon to follow, white-ish fluid filling Aoba's ass.

Gradually coming to a halt, he pulled out of Aoba, and collapsed onto him. The older male smiled sheepishly, holding his lover closer.

He then heard small snores come from the blonde. Aoba smiled, playing with Noiz's hair lovingly.

Someone had a long day at work.•

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written on my Wattpad (@DRAMAtical_Panda)
> 
> Like? (I know you did ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) jk i really don't know you gonna have to tell me) 
> 
> This is part of a series of DMMd one shots of mine. https://www.wattpad.com/myworks/52050173-dramatical-murder-one-shots-needing-requests


End file.
